muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rabbits
Rabbits Regarding the recent edit, I didn't want to have to move this to Rabbits (Muppet Show) since we already had The Bun-Bun Brothers... it seems silly to create a new page just for the rabbit type that shows up in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz. — Scott (talk) 04:47, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :Well, I'm about to post it on Name That Puppet. I just uploaded an image, and I'd like to see if they're recycled from something else. But if you want to mention them here, then the text needs to make a distinction. The Swamp Years Muppets and all other instances you've discussed here are the same puppets, so suddenly sticking in another pair (which I thought were The Tale of the Bunny Picnic refugees at first, but now I'm not sure) requires a textual explanation (i.e. rabbits in general, not "they" the rabbits pictured and discussed in detail here). And especially since absolutely no other Muppet rabbits are mentioned here, named or otherwise. The initial wording suggested that the same rabbits were used in Oz and Swamp Years. I had and have no intention of creating a new page just for the Oz rabbits, but as the page is now, unless you wanted it to become a general index like cats, they honestly didn't seem to fit. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:52, 28 October 2006 (UTC) ::That's what I mean... why remove information when the article could be about rabbits, like Cats? — Scott (talk) 19:14, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :::Let me remind you of what your original sentence was, Scott: "Years later they were seen in cameo on the side of the road in Kermit's Swamp Years, and in a similar appearance, this time to create an ominous presence, in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz." Honestly, does that not suggest that you're still talking about the white Muppet Show bunnies? Basically, this is my question to you. Do you want this to be just an article about this kind (the opening sentence reads "A group of white rabbits debuted in the fourth season of The Muppet Show.") or rabbits in general? If you agree to the latter, than okay, there's plenty to be added (Preston Rabbit, Bean Bunny, The White Rabbit, and thee Oz guys). But as it stands, I stick by my alteration as correcting a misleading statement. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:26, 28 October 2006 (UTC) ::::When I wrote it, I thought they were the same bunnies. I've since seen the image you uploaded and realized that I was DEAD WRONG. — Scott (talk) 19:33, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah. I'm not arguing not to include them, but that the current text (which I rather like) isn't especially conducive to a wider coverage of the animal as oppposed to the specific puppets. Would it be possible to move some of this text to Bun-Bun Brothers, which are the same puppets after all, discussing their initial appearances before and after being named and so on? (The image could be kept, and they could be discussed briefly, describing the differences between them and the later, larger Muppet rabbits, few of whom were white and who generally had either more "Muppet" full eyes or semi-realistic ones instead of cute tiny dots). If not, I think the article pretty much needs to be redone from the beginning. Broad "character types" articles that begin by saying "this animal was on The Muppet Show," are always problematic for me anyway if the species spans productions. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:39, 28 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::And just as I typed all that, I see you added an "Other Rabbits" section, which works even better, without having to disturb things much. So, toes. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:40, 28 October 2006 (UTC)